1. Field
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods associated with detection/location of weapon fire incidents including correlation with nearby monitoring device information.
2. Description of Related Information
Some gunshot location systems may use a network of dedicated acoustic sensors distributed throughout a region, e.g., on telephone poles or buildings. This type of system determines relative arrival times between sensors and triangulates locations of gunshot events, which may then be presented on a display to a user. Gunshot location systems such as this have been installed in a number of municipalities. They are useful in promoting public safety by providing fast notification of gunshot events to law enforcement officials. Even with immediate notification, however, it can take minutes for officials to arrive at the scene. By then, perpetrators may have fled and little evidence may remain to help officials identify them. In addition, victims and witnesses may no longer be present to assist officials with valuable information or evidence. There is thus still a need for more effective ways to process information and/or assist officials in responding to gunshot events.
In accordance with this disclosure, innovations associated with weapon fire or gunshot location systems are provided in association with monitoring devices, resulting in improvements to law enforcement efficiency and community safety.